Justice and Lies
by darkangel9314
Summary: Katherine Pierce has always been an abiding citizen of the law until the night that her daughter Nadia was brutally murdered. Now with all access to the police reports and common knowledge that she has, Can Katherine Pierce solve the case of her daughter's murder or will an innocent be convicted of the murder?
1. Chapter 1

Justice and Lies

Chapter 1

The flex cuffs bit into her wrist as the people she had considered friends dragged her away from the courthouse and to the downtown police station. She had thought of the events that had led her to this haste decision. She was just like any other woman. Her name was Katherine Pierce A.K.A Katerina Patrova (Her maiden name before marriage).She was thirty-six years old and she worked at the Seattle Place department and She had a sixteen year old daughter name Nadia, but this wasn't your average every day tale of the women with a perfect life and daughter. This was a story of love, Loss, and Injustice and it had all started six months ago.

She exhaled filling her lungs with air and unlocking her door. She dropped the bags of Chinese food on the table and walked into the computer room where Nadia typed away.

"I got dinner." Katherine announced.

"That's cool."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving actually."

She logged off and they went out of the room to sit at the dinning room table.

"How's school?"

"Same as always. How's work?"

"Well we caught Larson today."

"That's great mom."

"It's always a great day when a criminal is caught."

Nadia nodded eating a fork load of her lo mein

"So how are things with you and Matt?"

Her face lit up at the mention of her longtime boyfriend Matt. They had gotten together in the 6th grade and had been a power couple ever since.

"We're great."

"Any plans for your big day on Saturday?"

Nadia was turning seventeen this Saturday and she had allowed her to either throw her party there, go out of town for a day, or have a quiet dinner with her, her father (if he came), and of course Matt.

"I decided on the party at our house that way I can hang out with all my friends and dad can come if he wants."

"I'll see what I can do."

She nodded. It was the only thing she could do when it came to her dad. They finished their dinner in silence, but she had a feeling that Nadia wasn't done discussing her father.

"Mom."

"Yes."

"Why doesn't dad visit me? I mean I knew he's busy and all, but I'm his daughter shouldn't he want to know me."

Her father was a touchy subject for Katherine, but she still deserved to know the truth.

"We should be grateful you even know him at all. He didn't want us. He chose our career."

"You two work at the same station. I bet it sucks."

"He's a detective and I'm the one who catches them. It's not the same job."

Nadia sighed and put her plate in the sink.

"I've got some homework to do."

"Nadia-"

"Please mom, let's just drop it."

She walked out of the room and she slumped down in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Justice and Lies

Chapter 2

The next morning, Katherine had woken up to see a note from Nadia stating that she had gone to breakfast with Matt and that she wouldn't be late to school.

She placed the note down and fixed herself a cup of coffee. It was still an hour until her shift and she planned to enjoy the hour she had left sipping her coffee. She sat down to watch the news and of course their capture would make the main story.

"Police have captured and killed Carl Larson who had been found guilty of raping and killing twenty women and had left one in particular for Forbes is now in critical condition at Seattle Memorail hospital."

Images flashed through her mind of Caroline laying there bruised, naked, and battered. Katherine shuddered and muted the television. This was all old news to her anyway. Her cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Katherine Pierce speaking."

"Katherine it's Damon, I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"It's Caroline. She's awake."

"What? How?"

"I don't know exactly, but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to take her statement.

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get in."

He disconnected and she sat on her couch baffled. It was going to be one of those days.

When Damon and her got to the hospital, a nurse directed them to Caroline's room where she laid up in her bed observing her surrounding cautiously .Caroline looked no older than her own daughter with flowing blonde hair and green eyes. Her mother stood by herstroking her hair.

Katherine had remembered her when she came to them to report her daughter missing. That had been a year ago. To Katherine it was a miracle that Caroline had even survived. Now they were doing the only think Katherine hated about her job. The questioning of victims. Damon was the one who spoke first.

"Mrs. Forbes we're from the seattle police department, we're here to take Caroline's statement."

Her eyes narrowed slightly ready to tell them to shove their statement up their ass when Caroline spoke.

"I'll do it mom. The sooner I get this statement over with the better, but just to warn you officer it will be a long one. I was there for a whole year after all."

They nodded thoughtfully as she started speaking.

"I was fifteen when I met this man. A man I had considered a friend. I was a volunteer at the homeless shelter and he was so friendly at first. Then three weeks later, he corned me in a hallway."

Caroline paused to collect herself.

"He told me he had major plans for me and the others, but I had no clue what he was talking about. Then all of a sudden somebody had knocked me out from behind and I woke up tied up in a basement. Twenty girls were in the same position as me and I started to panic with the rest of them. Twenty minutes of pure silence went by until Carl came down with his smile that was so evil that I couldn't bare it."

Caroline shuddered as Katherine placed a reassuring hand on hers and urged her to continue.

"From that day on I watched him rape and kill all those girls and women. Sometimes he would just play with them for a few weeks depending on if he liked them or not. His longest was Ivy. It took him two months to kill her. Her screams are still stuck in my head. The way he held her down and raped her like it was her obligation to please him. It was sick. Finally after everyone was gone, he got a hold of me and started doing those sick twisted things to me, but this time I fought back. I almost managed to castrate him once, but a week ago he got the better of me and well you can guess the rest."

"What did he beat you with?" Damon asked.

"Anything he could use. Mostly just a broom, a knife, and his hands. It was horrible."

"He's gone now Caroline. He can't hurt you anymore."

"No he can't , but his associates and family can."

"How many were there?" Katherine asked shocked to hear this.

"Two or three as far as I can tell. They came in to feed us and sometimes they would take a turn for themselves."

"We're done here. Thanks for your statement." Damon said.

"Anytime."

They left the room and Damon met her eyes.

"Katherine this is one fucked up case and I trust you to keep this information to yourself."

"Of course. That girl has suffered enough."

Damon nodded and turned to leave.

Once they were back at the station, she had found out there was one other person she needed to talk to about this as she swallowed her pride and walked to Stefan's office.

Stefan was thirty-seven with light brown hair and green eyes that Nadia didn't inherit. Katherine flinched involuntarily at having to see her ex, but he was a detective for the case and she had told Nadia last night that she would try to get her dad to come to her party.

Katherine knocked and Stefan answered. His eyes softened from annoyance to pure curiosity . They never almost talked unless it was about Nadia.

"Hello Katherine, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Katherine rolled her eyes at his slight arrogance, but managed to squeeze past him and sat in one of his chairs. She stared at his desk absentmindedly remembering the times after their breakup that she had let passion get the better of her. She was amazed that Nadia was their only child together.

After their last time, she had sworn to quit their spontaneous affairs in his office, but looking at him now made it kind of difficult.

"I came to talk to you about the Carl Larson case."

His eyebrows shot up.

"From what I've heard you guys managed to take him down, Kill him, and rescue that Caroline girl. Is someone in this station lying about this news?"

"No. Of course not. Damon and I talked to Caroline this morning. She confirmed that Larson was working with a few others."

"Such as?"

"She's guessing family members or colleagues. I'm considering taking this to the sheriff so we can concentrate on the investigation."

"How many people are we talking?"

"The victim says two or three."

Stefan pursed his lips and nodded.

"I'll speak with the sheriff."

"Thank you."

"Any other reason you're here Katherine?"

Katherine swore she saw his hand moving towards his pants to loosen his belt.

"I came to talk about Nadia not to find a release."

Stefan's hands moved away and he shrugged taking a seat at his desk.

"Katherine, you are aware that I have no legal claim to Nadia, so I can only fund her needs."

"I do a pretty good job of that by myself, but I don't need your money or your moral support. Nadia wants you to come to her birthday party."

"She doesn't even know me."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I might be Nadia's father Katherine, but it's already too late to be her dad."

"It's never too late Stefan."

Katherine sat up and moved around the desk to touch his shoulder.

"Please do this Stefan. If not for Nadia then for me."

"Fine, but I want something from you first. You might not need a release but I do."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't question him. Stefan sat up from his chair and placed his hands on Katherine's shirt, so he could undo her buttons. Her white lace bra was finally exposed in two seconds. He must have not been kidding as he nuzzled the soft sensitive skin on my neck.

"Let's not waste time with foreplay Stefan. I know you want to just get down and dirty."

Stefan gave her an exaspered look but kept going.

"Stefan I don't want to risk one of our coworkers coming in."

"I say let them see. I want you in everyway I can."

"Wow you must have not gotten laid these past few months to want that."

"Nah, I've just missed you."

"Still I want the real thing. I do have a daughter to go home to you know and dinner to pick up. Not to mention-"

Katherine gasped as he entered her feeling hard and long as usual. During their bantering he had managed to remove all their clothes. Stefan laughed slightly and started to thrust connecting their hips together. Despite her attempts not to moan she felt herself crying out as he continued filling her.

"Say my name." he said after one of his more powerful thrust.

Katherine moaned, she could feel him trying to find his release, but she didn't want it to end. When Katherine wouldn't submit he thrusted into her harder making her moans turn into cries of pleasure once more.

"Say it." He said shaking.

"Stefan."

Katherine yelped as Stefan released inside of her. She hadn't realized how much until he pulled away and found cum almost everywhere. Stefan's breath was shallow as he handed her her clothes. It took her long that long to catch her breath and put her clothes on at the same time.

"Thanks for that Katherine."

He pushed some of her brown hair past her ear and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What time is the party?"

"Saturday at seven."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks Stefan."

She kissed his cheek and left his office with the biggest smile on her face. Mission accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3

Justice and Lies

Chapter 3

Katherine let out a deep sigh as she placed the pizza on the table. What had she gotten herself into with Stefan? Whatever it was she was still glad that she had done something for Nadia. No matter what it had cost her.

Nadia came into the dining room with big pleading eyes as she surveyed her daughter's outfit. Nadia was wearing a black lace mini skirt with a tube top. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. The heart chain bracelet Katherine had given her for her eighth birthday dangled from her wrist. Sixteen silver hearts adorned it with a speck of a rhinestone in the middle. Her seventeenth was tucked away in Katherine's drawer until Saturday along with a few new shirts.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"I know it's a school night and all, but Alana wants me to come to her party tonight and I really wanted to go with Matt."

"And when does this party end?"

"At eleven thirty."

"Will you come straight home?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I guess that would be okay, but you have to text me if you'll be out a minute later. You know how I worry."

She nodded and hugged Katherine.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to pick up Matt."

"Be careful. I love you." She said.

"I know." She stated smiling.

Five minutes later, Katherine heard the door slam and she ate a piece of pizza before heading to bed early.

The dream or flashback was vivid it was almost like she was there again.

She sat on a barstool after a long hard day at law school. Stefan had once again upstaged her in their reports and she was there to vend to her friend Lexie.

"What's wrong today, Katrina?"

"I got upstaged again in class and I already told you Lexie I prefer to go by Katherine now."

Lexie shrugged at the change of name thing and continued.

"Don't worry hun. You'll beat him someday."

Katherine huffed. " I wish. Stefan is the most handsome and smartest man I've ever met."

"Glad to hear it." Stefan said materializing behind her. "Two shots of tequila for me and the beautiful lady over here."

"I'm only twenty." She stated with a sad smile.

"Why are you in a bar then?"

"My friend works here."

Lexie set the drinks in front of them and Katherine took the shot. She had never been a huge fan of alcohol. That night past in pictures for he. Them talking, getting drunk, him caressing her thighs, whispering dirty things that he wanted to do to her in her ear, and him making those things a reality.

The flashback moved past that to three months later when she was crying after the pregnancy test had delivered the news. She could hardly believe it herself. A knock on the door turned her attention from the test and Katherine looked in horror as Stefan came in spotting the test and shaking his head.

Katherine had tried like crazy to convince him to stay, but ever since that day he had kept his distance for the sake of his job. Yeah thanks Stefan.

The knocking continued and she forced herself out of the dream. She had fallen asleep a while ago and the clock had said that it was now one in the morning. An uneasy feeling settled into Katherine's stomach as she made her way to the front door.

Katherine's eyes widened as she saw Stefan and Damon standing outside. Stefan's eyes threatened to spill over tears.

"What happened?"

She expected Stefan to answer, but instead it was Damon who answered her.

"It's Nadia, Katherine."

Katherine's gut dropped in her stomach as she uttered her next words.

"What's wrong with her? What happened?"

"Katherine, There's no easy way to tell you this. Nadia is dead."

Katherine's knees gave out as her world turned black.

When Katherine was aroused, she laid on her couch. Stefan handed her a glass of water, but all she did was stare at it. She couldn't eat or drink anything. Her mind filled with questions that she needed answered.

"How did she die?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse.

Damon stepped up and sat down next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you two together. Nadia was found dead in her friend Alana's basement."

"That doesn't answer my question. How did she die?"

"The police were responding to a disturbance call when they found her body. She was raped and stabbed to death is what we've gathered so far. There's no telling what was actually her cause of death until forensics submits there report."

She swallowed.

"Do they have any suspects?"

"They actually think they've found the person responsible for killing her."

"Who? Who would do such a terrible thing to my baby?" she cried.

"The police have arrested Matt Donavan."

Katherine's jaw dropped. Matt. He was her daughter's killer, but how could he be?

"He was found holding the knife with her blood all over him. There's no telling if he was the one who raped her too, but the report should be there in the morning."

"I'll expect a copy on my desk tomorrow and Stefan's too."

"No can do Katherine. The boss has strictly prohibited you from reading or listening to anything involving this case. You too Stefan and instead he wants you to take a two month leave of absence from the unit"

Stefan looked ready to die himself, but he only nodded.

"We'll keep you two updated."

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"For now however. We need to search Nadia's room tom see if there's any other leads."

Katherine let Damon go up to Nadia's room and collect his evidence. Stefan stroked her hair absentmindedly as she managed to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Justice and Lies

Chapter 4

Katherine woke up the next morning with Stefan's arms around her. The harsh reality slammed back into her as tears fell out. Stefan woke up at her sudden movement and comforted her. She checked her phone with no new messages or missed calls. Katherine sighed and threw off the covers.

"How are you Katherine?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"I'm doing horrible. Now please would you do me a favor and get out of my house."

Katherine shuffled through her closet and picked out a black top and some lazy house jeans. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and have her daughter back, but she had to get rid of Stefan. She couldn't look him in the eyes without seeing Nadia. Her beautiful daughter turned murder victim.

"I'm not leaving you Katherine." He said.

"What are you doing here anyway Stefan?"

"She was my daughter too Katherine."

"It's kind of funny how you never acknowledged that until now." She snapped.

Stefan flinched and took a step towards her.

"She's dead Stefan."

"Do you have any pictures of her or home videos. I know it's too late to get to know her, but I wanted to see her when she was growing up."

"I have tons."

"Do you think we can watch some?"

She nodded.

They walked into the living room and she pulled out the tape of Nadia's birth. She was about to fastforward the actual thing until after the birth when Stefan stopped her. He watched the scene with fascination as she gave birth to her beautiful baby girl.

"It's a girl." The nurse announced.

Katherine cried as she heard Nadia cry for the first time.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse said after she cleaned Nadia off and swaddled her in a pink blanket.

"Yes."

Katherine watched as she held Nadia and cried. She remembered the sight of her beautiful face.

"My beautiful baby girl." She whispered on the tape and in reality.

Tears fell and she could tell that Stefan was crying too. The tape ended with that. She put in the next tape of Nadia learning how to walk and her and Stefan watched as it turned into her first birthday all the way until her most recent videos of her and Matt at her sixteenth birthday party.

How could someone who loved her so much kill her?

She just didn't get it. When the tapes ended it was around seven pm and she dragged out all the pictures she had of her. It was around eleven when they ate and went to bed. She had told Stefan he could go home if he wanted to, but he objected so she reluctantly let him stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Justice and Lies

Chapter 5

The next morning, Katherine drank her coffee and for the first time in days she turned on the news.

"We have ground breaking news from the Nadia Pierce murder case. This just in. The suspect Matt Donavan has been charged with the murder of the sixteen year old daughter of Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore. Nadia Pierce was sexually assaulted and killed by multiple stab wounds to the stomach, neck, and chest. Donavan was seen at the scene of the crime looming over the victim's body while holding what police classified as the murder weapon used to kill Nadia pierce."

Katherine shuddered. The next story was another one that pulled her interest.

"Has the Larson killings really stopped. This is Diane Fisher reporting from Seattle where they are considering opening up the Larson case to find his associates in the murder of twenty underage woman. According to this statement of Melinda Simpson there were two to three other suspects. Stay tuned to this station for more news as this investigation keeps going."

She turned off the television and grabbed her coffee cup to throw it to the wall. The glass shattered and Stefan came running in.

"Katherine. Are you okay?"

She fell to her knees crying in short little gasp. His arms encircled her as he carried her to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Justice and Lies

Chapter 6

The next day, Katherine couldn't stand to be in her house much longer, so she reluctantly told Stefan her plans and drove over to the police station. She didn't want to work, but she at least had to talk to Matt and get his side of the story. After all she was a police officer and she always had to remember there were two sides to every story.

When she went inside. Damon gave her a reluctant look, but led her into a private room to talk to Matt. Matt's eyes were blood shot. The blue irises were dark and irritated. His lips were cracked slightly and his usually lively blonde hair was as flat as a board.

"Ms. Pierce. I am so sorry about Nadia. You have to believe me when I say I didn't kill her. I would never lay a hand on Nadia. She was my life. She was my whole world."

"I'm not accusing you of anything yet. I just want to know what happened that night. No matter how brutal or lovey dovey it is I want to know the truth. You have to tell me no matter how graphic it is. Do you understand?"

"We arrived at the party around seven. We had been talking about having sex for the first time. We were actually planning to do it later that night after things settled down. She was so beautiful as I watched her with her friends just laughing and having a good time."

"Did anyone seem like they wanted to hurt her?"

"No. That's the thing about this whole thing. No body hated Nadia. I don't understand why anyone would hurt her."

"What happened next?"

"I went to the bathroom for a brief second, but it was enough time for her to go somewhere with someone else and not be found. I asked her friends and some said they saw her going down to the basement with some guy."

"Did they have a description?"

"I didn't think to ask."

"Go on."

"When I went down to the basement, I tried over her. There was so much blood and the knife they had used to kill her was still stuck in her chest, but it was stuck on bone so I couldn't get it out easily. Then the cops came and you can guess what happened next. I had managed to pull the knife out but hovering over someone with a knife isn't exactly an innocent looking person."

"I know you loved my daughter Matt. I also know you would never disrespect her enough to rape her."

"Are you saying you believe me?"

"I'm saying that I believe you didn't do it."

"What happens now?"

"First I burry my daughter."

"Then what?"

"Then I'm going to find the guy who did this to my daughter and when I do he's as good as dead."


	7. Chapter 7

Justice and Lies

Chapter 7

Katherine dotted her eyes as she wiped around the tears. Today was the day she was burying her daughter and she couldn't have been more devastated. Stefan was by her side and he pulled her to him soothing her the best that he could.

Finally it was her turn to talk about her daughter. She stood up back straight as she walked to the podium.

"My daughter was a beautiful young woman whose life was taken too soon. Today I am here burying the daughter who should have been burying me. Yesterday was supposed to be her birthday and instead of celebrating it I was mourning it. Today I'm giving her the present that I would have given her yesterday if it wasn't for some cruel vicious man."

Katherine went over to Nadia and put the last charm she would ever give her daughter on her charm bracelet.

"You're mother loves you." Katherine said giving Nadia a kiss on the forehead.

She looked at the audience and sat back down dreading facing her forever without her daughter by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Justice and Lies

Chapter 8

Katherine applied the last coat of her lipstick as she prepared to ask for permission to return to work. It had been a month since her daughter's death and she swore she couldn't stand to be in this house anymore. Not with the memories of Nadia all over the house. That's when she bumped into the last person who she expected to be there.

Stefan.

Well it looks like even the death of his only daughter couldn't keep him away from his job for long.

"Wow this is unbelievable. Our daughter just barely died and you're already back to work. Really sensitive of you Stefan."

"Look what happened to Nadia was a tragedy, but there's nothing you or me could do to change that. Besides I hardly knew her. I can't grieve someone I hardly know. Also why are you jumping down my throat? You're probably here to do the same thing."

"I was here to grab a cup of coffee with Damon."

"Come on Kat. I know you. You want back on the force so you could find our daughter's killer."

"Wouldn't you want to do the same thing?"

"No, I wouldn't. Mostly because I know we can't use our position to get what we want."

"Fine. I guess I get your point, but I really did ask Damon to go for coffee so I'll see you later."

"Call me if you need anything Katherine. I mean it."

"Dually noted detective Salvatore."

Katherine smiled as she watched Stefan go relieved that this conversation was over. She entered the police station and smiled at Damon.

"It's nice to see you smiling again Katherine."

"I guess this place is just what I needed."

Damon handed her a cup of coffee and she sat down in the chair by his desk.

"How's life?"

"Life is horrible. I need something to do Damon or I swear I will go crazy."

Damon sighed. " What do yu expect me to do Katherine?"

"Will you talk to the boss please?"

"Katherine you know that's a bad idea."

"You know what's a worse idea. Leaving me alone grieving at home with nothing to do except think about my dead daughter. Now that's a bad idea if I've ever heard one. I just don't want to feel this pain anymore Damon. I'm sick and tired of grieving. I need to live my life again."

"I'll talk to him, but you're coming with me. This is your fight not mine."

After a bit of persuation to the boss Katherine was at a computer desk on file duty (her new terms and conditions), but it was handy also. She typed in the code that she knew like the back of her hand and hacked into her daughter's case files eager to read just what they had been keeping from name above all other witnesses stuck out to her.

Caroline Forbes.

Her daughter's friend. She wrote down Caroline's address and logged off the computer. It was time for her to do some real digging.

She drove her car to Caroline's house and knocked on the door. Caroline answered with a smile on her face until she saw who it was.

"Ms. Pierce. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about the night of my daughter's death."


	9. Chapter 9

Justice and Lies

Chapter 9

"What do you mean Ms. Pierce? The police have already questioned me about that night."

"I know the police have already questioned you Caroline, but I need to know as a mom what happened that night. Even if it's the tiniest thing that seemed a bit off I have to know. Please Caroline this is Nadia we're talking about."

Caroline looked around and sighed.

"The police told me not to tell you anything, because of conflict of interest, but I can tell you that Nadia was talking to some boy at the party who wasn't Matt and he seemed rather angry with her. Now before you jump off the handle I already told the police about him, so it's in my witness statement."

"Do you know his name?"

"I believe you should leave my daughter alone Katherine. She's been through enough." Caroline's mother said suddenly appearing.

Caroline looked at her mother than back at Katherine as sadness filled her eyes.

"I don't know who he is Ms. Pierce, but our friend Bonnie probably does. She knows everyone in our school."

"Thank you for your help Caroline."

"I hope they find out who did this to her Ms. Pierce."

"I hope so too."

Then with one last glance at the mother and daughter, Katherine left to go back to the safety and security of her own house.


	10. Chapter 10

Justice and Lies

Chapter 10

Katherine Pierce stood there in the pouring rain as she held the picture that she hoped would bring Stefan back to her. It was just the first ultrasound of their baby, but she thought this would at least warm his heart enough to at least be there for his son or daughter.

She knocked on Stefan's daughter and he answered it a second later looking at Katherine with eyes of sadness and regret. This would probably be easier than she thought to convince him to stay.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would like to see the baby." She said holding out the sonogram.

"I'm sorry Katherine I can't look at that."

"Why not?"

"Because if I look at him or her it will change my mind."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes, because it will stop me in my ultimate goal. I'm sorry that this happened to you Katherine, but I'm just too selfish and career oriented to raise this child with you."

"Some people can actually do both."

"I don't want to be a father Katherine. You two would be better off without me. Now go home before something happens to you or that baby."

Stefan shut the door as Katherine sat up in her bed.

She hated when she had dreams like that, but she couldn't let the memory bother her right now. Today she was going to see Bonnie and nothing would stand in her way of getting what she wanted.

Katherine peeled the sheets off her and fixed her hair up so she could drive to Bonnie's house. When she got there the answer Bonnie had given her was less than desirable.

"I'm sorry Ms. Pierce, but I've only ever seen that guy once and he was only at the party, because his car broke down and he needed directions to the nearest gas station."

"Is there anything you can tell me about his description?"

"He was tall, blonde, and handsome. He also had a cross on his left wrist, but I don't see how that would help he was just passing through here to go see his family in New York. He would be long gone by now."

"Thank you for your help Bonnie."

"Ms. Pierce-"

"Yes Bonnie."

"I'm sorry about what happened to Nadia. She was a very good friend and I miss her so much."

"I miss her too Bonnie."

When Katherine got home she hit the steering wheel of her car and screamed in frustration hitting it over and over again. She cried until she couldn't cry any longer. She hated that she had gotten no where so far. By this rate Matt would already be in jail by the time she actually found the killer. And if Matt went to jail this would be all her fault.


	11. Chapter 11

Justice and Lies

Chapter 11

Katherine had just got done drying her eyes when she heard the doorbell ring. That was strange she wasn't expecting anyone tonight. She opened the door to reveal a rather dressed up Stefan. Her eyebrow arched, but she tried not to question it too much.

"Stefan, no offense, but why are you here? At my house dressed in a suit?"

Stefan gave a chuckle and stepped closer to her.

"Did you forget already?"

"Forget about what?"

"The police gala tonight."

"Ah. Shit. Stefan I totally forgot. I've been busy lately."

"Well I'm here and if you still want to go I'm down for taking you."

Katherine laughed. "What are we a bunch of teenagers?"

Stefan shrugged and lent out a hand to Katherine.

"What do you say Ms. Pierce? Will you go with me?"

Katherine smiled which felt a little off after not doing it for a while.

"Well with a face like that how can I say no. Just give me a minute. I have to go change."

"That's my girl."

Katherine smiled and went upstairs to change

When they got to the police gala, Katherine had received the shock of her life. It had all started when Damon had pulled her from Stefan to talk to her.

"There's someone here you should meet."

He pulled her to a blonde guy with spiky blonde hair and brown eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you Katherine Pierce."

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"My apologies. My name is Neil. I'm new to the unit."

He placed out his hand and that's when Katherine saw it. A cross of his wrist. Katherine inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything.

"It's nice to meet you Neil."

"Believe me Ms. Pierce the pleasure is all mine."

She smiled as she shook his hand. It looks like another piece of the puzzle was falling into place, because if this was the traveler Bonnie had been talking about then he had a lot of explaining to do about why he was still in town and how the hell he knew her daughter in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Justice and Lies

Chapter 12

Katherine put her head in her hands as she stared at the police computer screen. They had put her on paper work duty and she had been bored all day. She had to do something or else she would be driven crazy.

"In need of a good cup of coffee, Ms. Pierce?"

Katherine jerked her head up to see Neil with a cup of coffee about to hand it to her. Ever since she had met Neil there had been something off about him. Something that wasn't right. Katherine gave him a smile and took the cup of coffee.

"Thanks Neil. I really need this if I'm going to get through this paper work."

Neil nodded and left as Katherine threw the coffee in the trash. There was no way that she was trusting this guy with anything. Even if it was with a small cup of coffee. Katherine sighed and went back to her paper work only to be interrupted minutes later by Damon throwing another stack on top of that.

"You've got to be kidding me." She groaned looking at the files.

"Don't worry Katherine the boss is putting you back on the Larson case."

"We got him though. Why are they reopening the case?"

"He had accomplices Katherine, so the boss wants us to cross reference all the suspects and people who were close to him. Including his son who went missing 3 weeks ago."

"Larson had a son?"

"From an ex wife, yes, but there's a hell of a lot more suspects so I would get to it, but I would start with the son first."

"Got it. Research the son first."

Katherine pulled up a google search and typed in Larson's son Giovanni. She looked at his pictures that popped up and something clicked inside her. She zoomed in and looked back and forth between him and Neil. Katherine typed into the police database and took Neil's last name and there was nothing about him what so ever except one single picture of him. She compared them side by side and then remembered what Bonnie told her about the guy she described he fit the description perfectly. And if he stayed in town there must have been motive.

What if people had confused Matt for Neil ? What if Neil was Larson's son? And what if? What if Neil was the one who killed her daughter?


	13. Chapter 13

Justice and Lies

Chapter 13

Katherine's heart beat in her chest as she stood up to go walk toward Neil. That bastard had hurt her daughter and now he was going to pay. Katherine cut in front of a couple of her coworkers and grabbed Neil's coffee and threw it at him. He managed to doge it, but nothing could save him from a mother's fury.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing?" Damon said pulling her back.

"He killed my daughter Damon. He has to pay."

"That's delusional Katherine I would never do that." Neil said.

"Don't you dare speak to me you fucking bastard." She yelled.

Damon held her back.

"Come on Katherine. Let's get out of here."

Katherine fought Damon's hold until he tossed her in his car and drove off.

"Are you crazy Damon? I need to go back. I need to."

"Katherine you're acting crazy and you need some sleep."

"Damon I don't need sleep. I need him in jail for Nadia's murder!"

"Yeah and you'll be in jail with him for assault. Now I'm taking you home to get some sleep and you're not allowed in the police station for a while. Let us do our jobs."

"And then he gets off."

"If you're right about this Katherine you have to believe the truth will come out."

Katherine sighed as Damon pulled into her driveway.

"Goodbye Katherine."

Katherine rolled her eyes and got out of the car. If no one believed her she would have to prove it by herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Justice and Lies

Chapter 14

Katherine sat on her couch watching television, but not really watching it at the same time. She knew that the police officer had done it. She just needed solid proof to turn over Matt's conviction. Katherine was about to go out and find some when she opened the door to see Stefan trying to ring the doorbell.

What the hell did he need at this time?

"What do you want I'm busy?"

"I came here to calm you down Kat. You're getting out of control."

"He killed our daughter Stefan! I'm not going to stand here like you and let him get away with it!"

"You have no proof Katherine."

"I have all the proof in the world! Now let me go!"

She thrashed around in Stefan's arms and before she knew it he was kissing her and they were falling into her bed together. Sex might not have helped ease her pain of losing Nadia any less, but it was a distraction from her life for just a little bit and God did Stefan know the things that could make her moan.

She exhaled when they were finished and curled into Stefan's side as a form of comfort.

"He did this to our daughter Stefan. You have to believe me."

HHe searched her face. " I do. We just need to be smart about this. Now go to sleep there's nothing we can do about this today."

Katherine exhaled and turned to her side to drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Justice and Lies

Chapter 15

Today was the day that Katherine Pierce would never forget. This was the day that Matt Donavan an innocent man would go to trial for killing her daughter. In the begging him being the killer made perfect since, but now Katherine knew the truth. She would fight for Matt Donovan's innocence no matter what.

Katherine tied her hair up in a bun and inspected herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath to compose herself and took off to the courthouse. Katherine had been here for multiple occasions, but this was the first time she was in court for someone who was personal to her.

The court was full of people who she knew would sneer at Matt when he entered the room and as they brought Matt in this is exactly what they did. Matt looked around the courtroom with his eyes full of tears. She knew Matt was innocent there just wasn't anything she could do about it right now.

The judge entered the room and they all stood as the judge sat down presenting the case and allowing the lawyers their opening statements. Both sides were brutal in their approach but effective. The only problem was Katherine didn't know who was more impressive.

She fidgeted with her hands as they called Matt up to testify. She just hoped he was ready for whatever they threw at him.

"Mr. Donavan. Please explain what happened to us the night of October 14th."

Matt got closer to the microphone as his eyes searched the room for Katherine. She could tell that he was nervous, she just hoped the sharks couldn't tell.

"I had taken my girlfriend to her friend Caroline Forbes's party."

"Was there any adult supervision at this party?"

"No sir, Caroline's mom kind of goes in and out. She never really cares what Caroline does."

"And while you were at this party were you and Nadia intimate?"

"Yes."

"And could the traces of semen in Nadia's body be from when you two had sexual intercourse?"

"Yes."

"But autopsy reports show that Nadia Pierce was raped and the only traces of semen we found were yours. Would you care to explain that to the court?"

"Have you ever considered that the person who killed her was smart and didn't want to leave DNA evidence behind in her. Plus she's my girlfriend why would I rape her?"

"Because she was starting to ask questions about your infidelity with Rebekah Mikaelson."

The crowd gasped as Matt's lawyer piped up.

"Objection your honor this has nothing to do with the case!"

"Overruled. Answer the question Mr. Donavan."

"Was there a question in there your honor?"

"Very well. Present it as a question and not a statement."

"Who is Rebekah Mikaelson to you?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"And did you or did you not cheat on Nadia with Rebekah the week before Nadia's murder?"

"Yes."

The crowd gasped as Katherine gripped her seat.

"You see Matt. I think you did kill her. You killed her because she found out about you and Rebekah. She was going to leave you and you raped her. she tried to fight you off but you slit her throat open in the process."

"Your hon or there are holes in his logic! When would my client have time to get a knife?"

"I have no further questions for this witness your honor."

Katherine and Matt exchanged glances as shame was written all over his face. She had to admit that this lawyer was good at getting dirt. Hopefully Matt wouldn't spend his life in prison because of some other man. She had to find out the truth and she had to find out fast before it was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Justice and Lies

Chapter 16

Katherine looked around the court wondering how Matt could get out of this one. Why had he left that part out? She slid back in her seat as they called their next witness to the stand. Caroline Forbes.

Caroline looked as beautiful as ever even though she looked as if she would break at any moment. Katherine hated to see Caroline in any pain, but if she had a way to prove Matt's innocence then so be it. She wanted to get the real person who did this to her daughter and Matt wasn't it.

Caroline was sworn in and then it was time for the moment they had all been waiting for.

"Ms. Forbes. Can you tell us the relationship to the victim?"

"She was one of my very good friends."

"Can you tell us why you had booze at your party?"

"It was a party. Teenagers sneak booze all the time."

"According to your statement you saw Matt and Nadia fighting that night."

"Yes. I did, but Matt walked away before it could esculate."

"Did you see Nadia with anyone else that night?"

"i saw her with a lot of people."

"Was there anyone who stood out?"

"There was this one guy. No one knew who he was, but it was a party word gets around."

"And what was Nadia doing with this guy?"

"I saw them making out on the couch about to get it on. She was mad at Matt and she wanted revenge I guess. I ignored her for the rest of the night until I heard Matt screaming from my basement."

"And what did you see in your basement?"

"I saw Nadia dead from a stab wound and Matt hovering over her with a bloody knife."

"Was he covered in blood?"

"Yes."

"Was it Nadia's blood?"

"I assume so."

"What did you do next?"

"I ran upstairs and called the police like a sane person would do."

"Was Nadia still alive when you saw her last?"

"No."

"Thank you your honor. I have no further questions."

Katherine put her head in her hands and sighed. They were screwed.


	17. Chapter 17

Justice and Lies

Chapter 17

Katherine tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the next witness to be called. She was not expecting what happened next.

"We call Katherine Pierce to the stand."

Katherine's head snapped up as she walked to the stand. She just hoped that a mother's testimony would help save Matt's life.

"Ms. Pierce, can you go over the events of what happened that night?"

Katherine nodded as she looked at Matt. He looked as if he had given up. She knew he was losing hope of ever being found innocent, but she had to at least help him somehow. It's what Nadia would have wanted.

"Certianly. My daughter, Nadia, asked if she could go to Caroline Forbes's party."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Did Mr. Donovan seem off that night to you Ms. Pierce?"

"He seemed the same as every night. Kind. Polite."

"Do you think that Matt killed your daughter?"

"No."

"Did you know your daughter was pregnant with Mr. Donovan's child?"

The crowd gasped. Even Katherine was the slightest bit shocked.

"No."

"That's what I thought. Did you have a close relationship with your daughter Ms. Pierce?"

"Of course I did. It;s been Nadia and I for a long time now."

"Why didn't she come to you as soon as she found out she was pregnant?"

"Your honor I don't see how this has anything to do with my daughter's death/" she said looking at the judge.

The judge nodded and told the lawyer to get to his point. He concluded the questions as Katherine went to her seat. She did all she could. Now all that was left to do was wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Justice and Lies

Chapter 18

Katherine fidgeted in her seat as they waited for the jury to deliberate. She had no idea what the verdict was going to be, but she knew that she had to stay positive. She didn't really have that much else. She had no idea what she would do if it didn't or how Matt was feeling right now. Katherine sighed and moved closer to Matt. She knew she shouldn't, but she needed to talk to him. To comfort him. It was the least she could do.

"How are you holding up?" she asked leaning in closer.

"As good as a dead man walking can be."

"Don't say that. You never know what's going to happen."

"I know that no matter what happens I'll always be haunted by this. I might as well be in jail."

"You have to believe Matt. Things will come together eventually. You'll just have to wait and see."

Matt sighed and turned back around.

"I just hope you're right."


	19. Chapter 19

Justice and Lies

Chapter 19

Katherine blinked as she taped her foot waiting for the juries verdict. She just couldn't stand waiting here any longer. She really hoped that the jury had common sense and didn't convict Matt of this crime. She took in a deep breath and looked across the way at Neil. The man who had really done this. The man that would walk free if the jury didn't come to their senses and find Matt not guilty.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the jury finally came in the court and sat down. Katherine took in a deep breath before she held onto Matt's hand as a comforting gesture. She knew he didn't do this. Now it was time for everyone to believe that too.

The judge entered after the jury and sat down.

"Has the jury reached their verdict?"

One of the jury members stood up looking over the court as she did.

"We have your honor."

"And how do you find?"

"We find the defendant Matt Donavan Guilty of Murder in the first degree."

The crowd gasped as Katherine looked at Matt in horror. Matt was escorted out of the court room and Katherine looked around for the one person who had done this. For the one person who had just got away scott free. She wouldn't let that happen not on her watch.

Her eyes finally landed on Neil going out of the court house and she ran outside to catch him. Thankfully when she finally caught up with him they were alone. She tackled him and they tumbled down the stairs. It had hurt like hell all she knew was that he wouldn't get away with it. She would not let this guy who murdered her daughter go that easily.

Grinning through both her physical and emotional pain, she got up looking at Neil on the ground with furry in his eyes. The eyes of a killer.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what really happened to Nadia."

Neil laughed and stood up.

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Because you just sent an Innocent man to jail."

"None of us our innocent Katherine."

"Tell me what happened."

"You brought this upon yourself. You killed my dad. So when I find out who your precious daughter was I hatched a plan to kill her. I just needed a perfect opportunity and than Caroline Forbes party happened. And than I saw her and her boyfriend fighting about their baby. I decided to make her suffer first so when I was close to the basement where she was going for privacy I pushed her down the stairs. She probably miscarried by that point, but I needed to kill her. So I shut the door went down the staris where she was bleeding out from that uterus of hers. I had a little bit of fun first before I silenced her screams by slitting her damn throat. I loved watching the light fade from her eyes and I loved the look on her face when she realized she probably lost her baby and I loved the face you made when you found out that your little girl was dead. I did it Katherine and now justice in my eyes is served."

Katherine punched him in the face as she went for her gun.

"Your right it is." she said as she pulled the trigger.

His brain matter and blood scatted around the pavement as she watched the life fade from his eyes. She turned around to see that a line of police were coming after her. She tried to resist, but they dragged her into the police station and charged with Neil's murder.

Katherine blinked as she returned to the present. Damon looked at her with disbelief and disgust. It was obvious to her that he didn't believe her, but she didn't care. She only gave him a smile.

"Justice was finally served today Damon."

"No you just killed a man. Your sick Katherine and I can't believe you would do this."

Of course no one believed her. After all why would they. To them the real killer had been caught, but they didn't hear Neil's confession. That was all she really needed to move on.

"I would like my phone call now."


	20. Chapter 20

Justice and Lies

Chapter 20

Katherine laid her head on the cold bars of her jail cell as she waited patiently for Stefan to get there. She knew that this wasn't an ideal plan, but it was the best one she had at the moment and she needed him here to perfectly execute it or else she wouldn't know how she would survive in this hell hole.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Stefan finally showed up as he grasped the bars to Katherine's cell looking rather concerned for her. He never believed that she would do something like this. He was always a by the book person, but when it came to her daughter she would never do things by the book and she would never accept this fate that others had chosen for her. Instead she would make hr own.

She looked at the place where Damon sat giving her the worst look she could possibly imagine as she placed her hand on Stefan's. She knew he would never forgive her for this but she knew that he would be okay eventually. He was a survivor and he would keep being one un til the day he died.

"Katherine, Why-"

She placed a finger to his lips silencing him as her eyes met his. If anything she would miss him the most. But there was no backing out now. She had told him the plan over the phone and she had prayed to God he would stick to it and not try to convince her otherwise. This was her choice not anyone else's and she had been thinking about it ever since she had pulled that trigger earlier that day.

"I love you Stefan." is all she said before she pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it to her head. The last thing she saw were a pair of eyes before she pulled the rigger.

Katherine gasped as she sat up hoping that it had worked that's when she saw her as plain as day.

"Mom?" Nadia said

Katherine smiled and got off the bed to finally go see her daughter.

She wrapped her arms around her and cried relieved to finally be home.


End file.
